ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds X/Tropes
Angry Birds X contains examples of: * Toontown / Cloudcuckooland: Like most Toon worlds, Piggy Island is colorful and cartoonish. * The Cameo: Virtually every possible iconic cartoon character from Warner Bros., Terrytoons, Discovery Family (formerly the Hub), Hanna-Barbera, MGM Cartoons, Cartoon Network, Fleischer Studios, Xilam, Universal Cartoon Studios, etc. have a cameo and every video game character, comic strip character, comic book character have a cameo or mention in this show. * Animation Bump / Art Evolution: The animation of first five episodes of Season 1 were done by Toon City Animation, similar to Angry Birds Toons. Starting with "Poached Eggs", the show fully switched to better, smoother, bouncier, more fluid squash-and-stretch cartoony traditional animation by Jam Filled Entertainment and TMS Entertainment. — Chuck's expressions have become especially zanier, wackier, sillier, and more exaggerated, while The Flock have more cartoony facial expressions. * Adaptation Expansion: The previous versions establish/imply that the birds got their eggs stolen by the pigs, this cartoon shows that the Birds regularly visits Pig City to interact with their piggy friends and help them. * Toon Physics: The show has a lot of this. * Animated Adaptation: Angry Birds X is the second cartoon adapted from the video game, the first being Angry Birds Toons. It combined elements of the Tex Avery shorts and Looney Tunes while retaining a lot of elements to the video game. * Zany Cartoon * Alternate Continuity: Doesn't follow at all with Angry Birds Toons * Slice of Life * The Golden Age of Animation: 'Nuff said! It's inspired by the Looney Tunes shorts and the Tex Avery shorts. * The Renaissance Age of Animation: In the veins of Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Road Runner vs. Coyote: Some of the episodes deal with the Flock protecting the eggs from Edgar and his minions as usual. * Humanity Ensues: The Humanized episode "Angry Humans" involves Bomb going to alternate dimension where he and everyone else is human in a Total Drama-esque universe * Theme Tune Cameo: In Ready, Aim, Fire!!, it shows that the traditional Angry Birds theme was written by the minion pigs while congratulating them for saving their city. The traditional Angry Birds theme is heard often on this show, mostly as background music, although characters have hummed or whistling it is on occasion. * Origin Story: The first five episodes are a prequel, showcasing how the infamous feud between the Flock and Bad Piggies began. * The Movie: Angry Birds X: The Fine Feathered Movie * Crossover: Angry Birds X and Steven Universe crossed over three times in the Gems and Birds Unite Trilogy. * In the Style of...: The animation style is similar to Dexter's Laboratory and Angry Birds Toons * Art Shift: The Characters' Imagine Spots are done in ToonBoom Harmony traditional animation drawn completely in the Dexter's Laboratory style. Also Chuck's world of complete and utter nonsense in his mind is animated by John Kricfalusi. * Continuity Nod: This show has a number of them over the course of it, despite coming across as having No Continuity. * Saturday Morning Cartoon * Suddenly Voiced: The Flock themselves, and the Bad Piggies too. * Pragmatic Adaptation: This incarnation is not only a tribute to The Golden Age of Animation, but it's more faithful to the source material of the video game franchise of the same name, with a few changes. Inter-flock-als "They are... the Angry Birds. And they’re coming to Cartoon Network next/this winter/December 11." Numerous promos released in the months before the show had the flock invading scenes of the numerous Cartoon Network shows—from Dexter's Laboratory to Steven Universe—before heading into scenes from the actual show with Michael Jackson's "Bad" playing in the background. * Adaptational Nice Guy: Most Cartoon Network characters are more pleasant to have the Flock around... * Adaptational Angst Upgrade: ...While some Cartoon Network characters are reasonably more angsty once they see the Flock. * Animated Actors: Implied to be this. Both Finn and Bloo tell the Flock to "get their own show", Dexter is annoyed at The Flock for unintentionally ruining his laboratory, Pearl knew that Bomb is not Steven, and many, many others. * Black Sheep: Invoked; The Flock were such unusual characters for Cartoon Network at the time that they decided to play up this trope with them as much as possible, leading to these promos and the show's poster that shows Bomb, The Blues, Red, Chuck, and Matilda. * Captain Obvious: Pearl points out that Garnet is letting The Flock in, and not Steven * Commercial Switcheroo: These promos would start with an scene from a Cartoon Network show, and then have The Flock interrupt the moment. * Trailer Spoof: Nearly all the promo appeared to be a promo for some other Cartoon Network show at first, only to be interrupted by the Flock, partly to make it clear it was a lighter, wackier show than the company's usual output. The show's tagline was even "There's one in every team." * Weird Crossover: Between this show and many Cartoon Network shows * White Sheep: Look above Black Sheep. Category:Tropes Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:Angry Birds